Tommy Callahan
Thomas R. "Tommy" Callahan III is the titular main protagonist of the 1995 comedy movie '' Tommy Boy''. He was played by the late Chris Farley. Plot Tommy is the son of Thomas R. "Big Tom" Callahan, Jr. who is the president of the Callahan Brake Pads Corporation. Tommy's mother passed away sometime later. After graduating from college after seven years, Tommy returned to his home town where he was picked up by Richard Hayden to take him to meet up with his father who wanted Tommy to oneday run the company and even gave him great news that he is getting married to Beverly Barish and that he will have a step brother whose name is Paul Barish. During the wedding reception, Tommy's dad suffered from a heart attack and died instantly. After his father's death, the company will start to go under, but Tommy wanted to give his father's inheritance to the company so that it may help pay for the finances. Tommy, who knew nothing about selling brake pads, had Richard go and work with him to sell brake pads (to Richard's annoyance). During the adventures out on the road with Richard's car nearly destroyed, the two came into a lot of trouble thanks to Tommy's dimwitted actions which caused a strain in their relationship and turned down by business owners. However, Tommy was able to convince the waitress at a diner to make chicken wings. Using the lessons learned from that Tommy was able to convince business owners to buy the brake pads with great success. It was revealed later that Paul Barish is a con man along with Beverly who is really his wife, not his mother. Paul hacked into the computer systems to mess up the selling route and costs which caused the Callahan company to go under. Tommy decided to go to the Bank of Chicago to see Zalinsky and to convince him not to sell the company, but Tommy found Paul and Beverly in the room, much to Tommy's sad confusion. Tommy's fellow student graduate Michelle who is responsible for keeping the selling records on file, revealed to Tommy and Richard that Paul and Beverly are married con artists and that they used Tommy's father to get money. Tommy came up with a plan to go into the bank and used road flares to make a fake suicide threat and got into the room where his so called family is at. The TV reporter recorded Tommy as he made his speech to convince Zalinsky not to sell the company but to work together with Callahan to make Zalinsky's business and Tommy's business a success while quoting Zalinsky's "American working man" speech. Zalinsky agreed to it and Tommy just sold half a million brake pads. When Paul points out that Tommy lost his shares to the bank, Michelle and Tommy revealed to Zalinsky and the Bank that Paul and Beverly were married, and as a result Beverly's marriage to the elder Callahan was not legal. As a result the shares Beverly had still belonged to Tommy, and he told Zalinsky he was not selling to them. Michelle then read the remainder of Paul's criminal files to the room. Paul ran off but was not able to escape from the building. He was captured and taken to jail. Days later, Tommy was made the president of '' Callahan Auto Parts'' and made a promise to his fellow workers that he will work really hard to make the company thrive into the future, and Tommy and Michelle began a romantic relationship. Gallery Tommy_Callahan.jpg|Tommy screaming during a car accident Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Dimwits Category:Loyal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Comic Relief Category:Scapegoat